Karin Uzumaki: Journey through the Chunin Exams
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Karin Uzumaki is not having the best day. Her teammates have left her to fend for herself in the Forest of Death, and if that wasn't bad enough she is being chased by a giant boar. Enter Drake who saves her from the boar and together they make there way through the forest and to the tower. See there relationship go from strangers, to friends, and maybe even something more. OCxKarin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Karin Uzumaki: Journey through the Chunin Exams**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Damn this whole exam_ Karin thought as she ran from the giant boar chasing her though Forest of Death. The 13 year old red head hadn't wanted to join the stupid exam in the first place but her "teammates" had strong armed her into joining, then they ditch her as soon as they entered the forest calling her dead weight! She was angered more by the fact that she was just about to put her hand up before that blonde haired idiot had made his speech. Now here she was three days later about to be eaten by an animal, why was life so cruel to her? That was the last thought Karin had before she slammed into a tree. It took a few seconds for to regain her senses only to see the world as a blur, because her glass had been knocked off as the boar attacked her. She saw a blur of brown in front of her and heard the sound of a charging animal and closed her eyes prepared for this to be the end, only to hear a loud crash.

"I assume these are yours." A soft voice said to Karin.

Hesitating for a moment Karin reached out and took the offered glasses and put them on. What she saw was a young ninja the same age as her dressed in typical ninja gear with a leaf head band tied to his right arm. His dark brown hair was short but disheveled and he had deep almost piercing gray eyes.

The boy gave a small smile, "Your teammates ditched you as well?" He asked

Karin nodded and looked behind her to the dead boar that had a kunai through its head.

The boy followed her eye to the beast behind him, "Yeah that thing is quite a beast, Anko wasn't kidding when she said the wild life was breed to kill. Kind of makes me question why the First Hokage built this place." His eyes turned back to Karin. "It looks like he got you."

Karin gave the boy a confused look until she looked down and saw a cut down the side of her body reaching from her stomach to her leg. She grimaced as she saw the wound, but the boy was already talking about it.

"It looks worse than it actually is, once we get back to my hideout I can treat it, but we better get to the tower by tomorrow to make sure it doesn't get infected." The boy said

"We?" Karin asked

The boy's eyes widened and a dusting of red colored his cheeks, "Well I just thought- , I mean both of our teams ditched us and well strength in numbers and all that. But even if you want to split up I will still heal you." The boy said all this quickly and blushing the whole time.

Karin let out a small giggle she found his stumbling a little adorable. "I will go with you, it's not like I have a lot of choices."

"Good" The boy said his smile returning. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Karin nodded and got up from the forest floor. The boy put out his hand.

"I'm Drake." He said

"Karin" The red head replied

Drake nodded as he went over to the boar he had killed and grabbed it by the snout and started dragging it.  
"What are you going to do with that?" Karin asked

"Cook it for dinner of course, now follow me the hide out isn't that far away." Drake said as he dragged the beast behind him. Karin followed curious to find out more about her new teammate.

The hideout was simply a hollowed out tree trunk that Drake had taken resident in. It was barely big enough to fit both young ninja. But they were able to fit along with a small fire, and a bed roll, along with Drakes pack.

"Home sweet home" Drake said as he and Karin entered the tree trunk. "Lie down on the bedroll, I'll get dinner going."

Karin did as instructed, and lied down on the bedroll and as she did she felt her roommates charka, and found it to be calm, but as she dug deeper she felt it almost crackle like a bolt of electricity. She was intrigued but her searched was stopped by the smell of cooking meat.

"Well dinner is started, now let me take a closer look at your wound. " Drake said as he bent down and examined the wound. As his hands touched her skin Karin felt a blush reach her cheeks. "Uh oh" Drake said

"What is the wound worst then you thought?" Karin asked

"No its not that, it's" A fierce blush covered Drake's cheeks as he spoke again, "I need you to remove your top for me to get at the wound properly."

Karin's face went from embarrassed to angry in a split second and a great killer intent filled the air, "I swear if you're doing this to be a pervert I will PLUMMEL YOUR FACE IN!" She yelled at him.

Drake held his hands up, "It's nothing like that, I promise." Drake went to his pack and pulled out a blanket and handed it to Karin. "Use that to cover yourself, I'll turn away." Drake said

Karin simply let out a humph as she Drake turned away. A few moments later a cough was the sign that Drake turned back around. Karin was spread across the bed sheet with the blanket covering everything expect the area where the wound was. Taking a deep breath Drake over to her and started to treat the wound.

There was silence for a moment until Karin spoke

"So how do you know that I'm not an enemy ninja simply here to kill you and have my team steal your scroll?" Karin asked

Drake let out a small chuckle, "The thought has entered my mind. It's not like ninja haven't used a beautiful young woman to trap there enemy before. But I find it unlikely that they would have let you get hurt let alone chased around by a boar. Also you don't look like the fighting type so if it came to a fight I could take you if I needed."

Karin didn't know whether take that as a compliment or not so she just decided to keep the thoughts to herself and focus on the fact that Drake had called her beautiful. It caused her to smile and gain a little red in her cheeks.  
"My turn for a question. Why did your teammates ditch you?" Drake asked

Karin frowned, "I didn't want to take this exam to begin with, and as you said I not a fighting type. Which to my teammates means I'm weak, and they didn't need weak people holding them back so they ditched me the moment we entered the forest. I have survived by luck the last few days."

"There wrong." Drake said causing Karin to look back at him. His dark gray eyes met her red ones as he spoke. "Only the strong could survive in this forest and the fact that you have survived, alone means more then there words ever could. You are strong Karin and screw what everyone else says." He said

Karin was shocked that this stranger was defending herself of steam, and she felt her chest tighten the more she stared into his eyes. Karin broke eye contact and ignored the tightening in her chest and asked her next question.

"Why did your teammates leave you?" She asked

Drake paused in his wound treating, "We had an argument. They believe throwing around flashy justu and making a lot of noise is what it means to be a ninja, I am much my subtle, I prefer stealth. My teammates disagreed and the second day I woke up and they were gone. I guess two years of being teammates means nothing." Drake finished with a sigh. "But the fools left our heaven scroll, so I have that."

"I'm glad they left, if they didn't I never would have met you Drake." Karin said with a small smile

Drake returned the smile, "Same here Karin." A few moments later Drake announced that he had finished mending the wound. Drake then pulled out an extra shirt from his bag and threw it over to Karin.

The red head had a smirk as she spoke, "So forward Drake, we haven't even spent a night together and you're already giving me a shirt."

Drake's response was to blush and tell her dinner was ready. Karin changed into his extra shirt and Drake handed her a bowl filled with stew, and two ate before retiring for the night.

Drake's eyes snapped open later that night, and as he scanned the area he saw that the fire was out and Karin was shivering. With a grunt he got up and put the blanket he was using across her, and a few moments later the girl stopped shivering. A smile crossed Drake's lips as he fell back asleep.

Karin found herself being shaken awake by Drake the next moment.  
"Get up. The goal for today is get an earth scroll and get to the tower. The sooner we do that the sooner we get your wound fully treated." Drake said

With a groan Karin nodded and got up, and in less than an hour the hideout was torn down and the two were racing toward the tower, hoping to run into a team along the way.

It was a couple hours later that Drake made a hand sign and Karin stopped. Drake pulled out a kunai and bent down, and it was then that Karin saw a wire. Drake cut the wire and a pair of logs crashed together a few feet in front of them.

"Damn they saw through our trap." A ninja said appearing on a tree branch above them.

"Yeah after me spent hours rigging it up." Another said on another branch

"Well it seems we'll have to take care of them the old fashioned way." The final ninja said pulling out a kunai.

"Karin I know this may be a bad time, but what exactly are your strengths as a ninja?" Drake asked while holding two kunai out.

"I can sense charka." Karin said

Drake nodded, "Okay this can work. You track them I take them down. On my signal." He said before throwing a smoke ball down. Before doing a justu, "Water Style: Hidden Mist Justu" He said as a wall of fog surrounded the small area, whose effects were increased by the smoke ball.

"What is this are too afraid face us like a man!" One ninja said.

"We are ninja, there is no _right way_ to fight" Drake's voice spoke from the mist. The next moment the ninja that spoke was dragged into the mist.

"No!" Another ninja said only to be dragged into the mist as well

The final ninja was sweating now looking around fanatically so much so that he didn't feel the shift in the air as a lightning covered kunai was shoved into his right arm, and was followed up an elbow by Drake that knocked him out. As the mist disappeared it showed Drake and Karin standing side by side.

"That charka sensing of yours works wonder Karin, if you won't here I wouldn't have been able to find them." Drake said as he walked over to the downed ninja

Karin blushed, "Thanks Drake but how did you know the Hidden Mist justu?"

"It is a very common justu, you can find it in the library if you know where to look. We're in luck they had an Earth scroll. Now the only thing left is to patch them up." Drake said

"Why bother?" Karin asked

"I plan on being a ninja for a very long time Karin. I will have a lot of blood on my hands by the time I'm done and I would rather that start later than this Chunin exams." Drake said

Karin just shrugged but was even more intrigued by your new companion, friend? What exactly was there relationship? She would need to talk to Drake about this later after they got to the tower. With a nod Drake and Karin continued to the tower, and after another few hours that got to the entrance, and saw the riddle.

"Maybe we have to put both the scrolls together?" Karin asked

Drake shrugged and he threw both of the scrolls together and they started to smoke and he dropped them. A moment later a chunin appeared and raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Where are your teams?" He asked

"The ditched us so we formed our own team." Drake said

The chunin narrowed his eyes, "I'll have to talk to my superiors about this. For now _neither_ of you are in the third part of the exam, but you are allowed to use the facilities, you may go in." The chunin they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Karin looked nervous, so Drake grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything will be fine Karin, now let's get that wound looked at." Drake with a smile. With the same smile Karin and Drake walked into the tower still holding hands.

 **And here is the end of this one-shot. I am thinking of making a three part story that would include this part, the preliminaries, and the month before the finals. I will write the other parts if there is enough want for them, but for now this is a oneshot. Please tell me your thoughts in a review. As always thank you for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Karin Uzumaki: Journey through the Chunin Exams**

 **AN: Since the first chapter got a hundred views I deiced to continue this story. I figure this will be a three chapter story, and if you enjoy this story please check out my others**

 **Chapter 2**

The two genin sat down waiting to see if they had made it into the exams.

"Well it's nice to see you work well with someone." A voice said

The two teens turned to see a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes she was dressed like a typical jounin.

"Hotaru-sensei!" Drake exclaimed as the woman approached them.

"So good news and bad news kids. First the bad news, the higher-ups decided that neither of you have pasted so you're out of the chunin exams. The good news, I don't have deal with the other brats they are officially out of the ninja program." Hotaru said

"So what we do now sensei?" Drake asked

Hotaru sighed and bumped Drake on the head, "We train you fool, go to our normal training ground. I want to speak to your new friend here." After rubbing his head and turning back to Karin to give a small smile Drake left the two alone.

As Hotaru looked her over Karin used her chakra sensing ability, only to have her chin grabbed by Hotaru.

"I'm only saying this once Red Drake is like a little brother to me, and because he likes you is the only reason I'm not sending your ass back to the others grass ninjas got it?" She asked releasing her chin before "Body Flickering" them both to the training ground. They arrived to see Drake practicing kunai throwing.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Drake asked

"How about a spar between you two?" Hotaru asked

"We can't spar Karin's injured!" Drake said

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and gave Karin a quick look over, "She's fine."

"But in the forest." Drake started

"I let you think that I needed you to heal me, just in case you wanted to try anything. I healed myself before we left the hideout." Karin said

Drake's expression turned from disbelief into a smirk. "Sneaky I like that." He then got into a fighting stance. "Start the spar sensei."  
The next moment Karin and Drake were trading hits back and forth, until Drake threw a smoke bomb, and when the smoke cleared he was nowhere to be seen. Sensing his charka Karin followed it into a dense tree lined part of the training ground. She got to Drake's charka only to see trees all around her. Then she felt herself being pulled underground, until only her head was visible.

Drake appeared in front on her, "Head Hunter justu" He said only for the Karin in front of him to turn into mud. The next moment Drake felt a kunai at this neck.

"I win Drake-kun" Karin whispered into his ear and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Causing Drake to blush. Karin laughed as she removed the kunai from neck.

"Well then we better return to Hotaru-sensei" Drake said quickly heading back toward the original meeting point, with Karin smirking. Only to see that Hotaru had left. "Well it's about noon want to go somewhere for lunch?" Drake answered

Before Karin could respond she was interrupted.

"So this where you ended up after we left you to die in the forest huh?" A voice said as two Grass ninja appeared in front of them.

"Your teammates I assume Karin?" Drake asked

"More like bastards." Karin replied

"Stay out of this tree hugger. We have been told by our sensei to bring our _teammate_ back by any means." One grass ninja said pulling out a kunai, the other followed suit.

Drake got into a fighting stance, "I take the one on the left, and you take the other." Karin nodded "But first I have to take things up a notch." Drake closed his eye for a moment and when he next opened them his gray eyes turned a dark blue as electricity engulfed his body. Karin nearly jumped as she felt his charka level shoot through the roof, and the two grass ninja froze. Before the on the left had Drake's fist buried in his stomach and was sent flying. Drake sent the other a ninja a smirk. As with a yell Karin engaged him. The two met with kunai flashing.

"Do you what you have done? You have betrayed Lord Orochimaru? Do you know what he will do to you, to him?" The Grass ninja asked. This very thought caused Karin to freeze, the Grass Ninja took advantage sweeping her legs from under her, kunai posed to strike. Only for the next second for Drake to punch the ninja away.

"Are you okay Karin?" He asked. The girl nodded. With the grass ninja nowhere to been seen Drake undid the electricity, but as he did he fell to his knees. Karin was shocked as she felt his chakra level drop to near nothing. Acting quickly Karin picked Drake up by the shoulder. "My apartment isn't too far." Karin nodded. In the next couple minutes she was kicking open an apartment door, and entering a small living room. "Bathroom in the cabinet blue bottle." Drake said. She ran toward the bathroom and found the bottle in the cabinet, she opened it and gave a pill to him. After a few moments she felt his chakra rise to normal levels. Drake took a few deep breaths, and turned to Karin who had an impatient look on her face. "I guess you want an explanation huh?" She nodded. "Well I raised in an orphanage on the border of Fire Country and one day the guys in charge that a few of us would be adopted, next thing I know were chained up and sent to some secret laboratory. Most everything after is a blur, but when I "woke up" I was back in the Leaf, and had the ability to call of lighting charka. The problem is since it isn't my natural charka affinity every time I use it my body rejects it. But on the plus side every time I use it my immunity grows a little bit more. It's about how lighting charka I use, and how long. What you saw was nothing, the first time I ever used it I was coughing up blood, and had to stay in the hospital for a week. That is why Hotaru was assigned as my sensei she is one of the only ninja in the village to have a lighting affinity. Any other questions?" Drake asked

"Well after our scuffle I can't go back to my hotel, so-"Karin left the question open.

Drake's eyes widen as he understood, "Of course you can stay here, and I'll take the couch. The bed room is the next room over. Now if don't mind I'll have to take a nap, make yourself at home. With that Drake closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Karin shook her head as she explored the apartment, it was very small. She guessed the only rooms were the kitchen, living, bath, and bed rooms. She made her way to the bedroom and found it was simple a room with a bed and dresser. Karin sat down on the bed and wondered how her life had gotten to this point, and as the Grass ninja's words replayed in her mind she shivered. She needed a way to get rid of these thoughts maybe a shower is what she needed.

Drake awoke with a yawn and made his way to the kitchen and started making himself a snack as he always did after a quick power nap. But he start to make it he felt as if he was forgetting something. He heard the shower turn off and as the door opened he turned to see Karin with a towel covering her body, the two stopped and stared at each other for a few moments. Until they both turned away blushing.

"I made something to eat if you're hungry." Drake said

"Sounds good just let me get dressed." Karin said as she headed toward the bed room.

A few minutes later Karin emerged from the bedroom dressed in a simple shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" Drake asked

"Of course, I don't have any clothes of my own." Karin said

"Well I guess we can go shopping tomorrow." Drake said

"Really?" Karin asked

"Of course, but first training but that normally ends around noon. So after that then lunch. That sound like a plan for tomorrow?" Drake asked with a smile

"Sure" Karin said as she pushed her plate away. "I'm turning in for the night. Good night Drake."

"Good night Karin" Was the reply

It was late in the evening when Karin was awoken by a presence in the room. She turned to see a tall young man with gray hair and glasses standing at the end of the bed.

"Kabuto" Karin said

Kabuto smirked, "Really Karin did you really think that you could hide from me from Lord Orochimaru for long. I must say I am disappointed Karin, Lord Orochimaru gives all the resources you could ask for, the position as head researcher and you throw it away for a _boy_ of all things. Granted his electrical charka is interesting, and that is why Lord Orochimaru has allowed me to give you one final chance. You stay and gain this boys trust, and during the invasion well Sand and Sound are causing chaos, you bring him to a rendezvous point and he gets brought to your lab so you can personally run tests on him. Think carefully Karin Lord Orochimaru doesn't usually give second chances." Kabuto finished his glasses glinting in the moon light.

Karin thought for a moment, she knew what happened at the labs. With her voice shaking she answered, "I can't do that."

Kabuto simply sighed, "Well then I guess it is time to get to part two of why I'm here." He dashed out of the room and Karin followed him. She saw Kabuto charka scalpel in hand over Drake's body. "If you refused I was ordered to return you to Lord Orochimaru, after killing off any distractions of course." The Sound Ninjas hand plunged into Drakes body as Karin screamed.

The red head woke up screaming, and charged out of the bedroom and onto the couch. Surprising Drake. Before he could get a word out though he was engulfed in a hug. "You're not dead, you're not dead," Karin kept quietly chanting well sobbing. Drake returned the hug. Finally after a few minutes Karin stopped crying and wiped her tears away.

"You know I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are without your glasses." Drake said

Karin blushed and cuddled deeper into Drakes embrace, "Is it okay if I sleep here for the night?"

"Of course" was his reply as he draped the blanket over both of them, and the next moment they were both asleep.

On the roof of the building across from sat Hotaru. The next moment an ANBU appeared next to her.

"I was able to place the genjustu when she was asleep, and you were correct she is working for Orichimaru, and there is an invasion planned." The ANBU said

Hotaru sighed, "I hate being right. Go inform the Hokage about the invasion." With a nod the ANBU disappeared. With another sigh Hotaru jumped off the roof and headed home thinking. _You really know how to pick them little bro._

 **While that ends chapter 2. Next time the invasion, and conclusion for the story. Please review and check out my other stories. As always thank you for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Karin Uzumaki: Journey through the Chunin Exams**

 **Chapter 3**

Drake was awoken by a scream, as he opened his he saw a flash of red hair being dragged out of the window. In a flash Drake was chasing the figure across the roof tops of the village.

Karin was struggling against the ninja holding her, and finally was able to escape with a kick to the chest. As her feet hit the rooftop she rushed toward opposite direction.

Drake smiled as he saw Karin escape and put on an extra burst of speed to reach her. But they were mere fingertips apart Hotaru appeared between them and neck chopped Drake knocking him out, and the next second the ANBU caught up with Karin and did the same to her.

"Interrogating her could have waited till morning." Hotaru said with a frown.

"If an invasion is planned we must know now. That is more important than a girl's beauty sleep. I am taking her to Anko, and Ibiki. Take care of your student." ANBU said before disappearing.

With a sigh Hotaru picked up Drake and headed to his apartment.

"Karin" Drake awoke with her name on his lips looking around franticly. Only to see his sensei sitting on a chair on the comer of his bed room. His eyes widened then narrowed.

Hotaru put her hand out, "Let me explain."

"Were is she sensei?" Drake asked his eyes flashing blue.

Hotaru sighed again, "I'll take you too her, but you may regret it."

A few minutes later they arrived at the prison holding cells. Where Karin was sitting in a cell guarded by an ANBU. She was dressed in a prison jumper with a faraway look in her eyes.

Drake took a step toward her only to be blocked by the ANBU. He made a move to push pasted the ANBU to be shoved to the floor. Hotaru was about to intervene when a voice yelled.

"That is enough." As in walked the Third Hokage. The ANBU let Drake up as the ninja and everyone else in the room bowed to the village leader. He then turned his eye to Drake and the imprisoned Karin. "Have you gathered all the information you can from her?" The ANBU nodded. "Then I don't see a reason why Drake can't take her home. Release her."

The ANBU nodded and opened the door, Drake quickly walked in and helped the red head to her feet, and out of the cell, and a quick nod of thanks to the Hokage out of the prison. The aged ruler saw Hotaru's eye follow her student out of the room.

"Go to your student." He said. As Hotaru left the room he turned to the other ninja, "What information did you get from her?"

Drake made it back to his apartment with a still out of it Karin, and directed her to the couch to sit. As he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast he heard a quiet sobbing. He turned around to see Karin with her head down. Drake ran over to her and hugged her tightly, and Karin returned the hug. As they hugged Karin whispered to him everything about the invasion and her life in the Hidden Sound Village. The two finally stopped the hug, and Karin wiped away the rest of her tears.

"What do we do now?" She asked

Drake gave a small smile, "Now we have breakfast, get you some decent clothes, and then train because we have an invasion just to help stop." Karin returned the smile and began to eat the breakfast Drake offered her. Then there came a knock at the door. Drake frowned when he saw it was Hotaru. "Sensei" He said curtly.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

Drake nodded as he closed the door. Hotaru began to speak, but Drake cut her off.

"Do you think I am a fool sensei?" Hotaru shook her head. "Then why do you think I would fall for a pretty face that I would let my guard down simply because a beautiful girl shows me the slightest bit of interest?" He grinned, "You trained me to well for that. The moment I met Karin all those thoughts entered my head, but in the end they didn't matter, because I felt a connection to her. Unlike with anyone I have ever met, I trust her and with what I have been through trust is hard to come by. But your biggest mistake was thinking that I consider the village my home, that I consider myself a ninja of this village. I owe the village my saving my life and training me, but how far does that loyalty go? How much does saving my life matter when I have known nothing but loneliness? When my only confident has been a sensei given to me for the simple reason that we have the same charka nature, all we did was train. You never asked about me. Hell we never even went out to eat after a training session. I honestly don't when I became your "little brother" because I never felt like one. Then after a year two pathetic would be ninja come to the team, and they treat me like a pest. It took all of my control over the last year not to beat them both senseless." Drake took a breath, "Now to Karin you take the one person I have felt a connection and she is kidnapped from my home. Then I chase the would be kidnapper, and my _sensei_ knocks me out."

"That was on the ANBU not me." Hotaru said

"Still what is the first thing you did when you met her sensei? You threatened her. Yes I know I about what happened at the tower. The fact is you and this village have failed to give me a reason to stay. I will this state this simply to you and any others who met be listening. Leave Karin and me alone or I will leave the village. It is better to be a missing ninja with someone I care about, then to live a village and be alone." Drake said before he closed the door behind him. Leaving a suspired and ashamed Hotaru at the door.

Meanwhile the Hokage was listening to the conversation with a smirk on his face. Next to him Danzo slammed his cane on the ground.

"How dare he threaten the village! You should have let me have him for ROOT." The war hawk said

"As I said then Danzo we didn't know how emotions effected his powers, not to mention none of your agents had lighting affinity. But you must be impressed by his deception, he hid his real feelings for years. For now we leave them alone understand Danzo?" The Hokage said

The war hawk grunted, "You are too soft on this generation Hiruzen."

"And perhaps this generation has more to teach us then you can see my old rival." The Hokage countered as Danzo left.

Back with Drake and Karin the duo had eaten breakfast and gotten Karin some decent training clothes. The two trained the rest of the day, and then returned home. As the night before he took the couch, but somewhere in the dead of night he felt Karin join him on the couch. With a small smile he pulled the covers over both of them. That was there routine for the days leading up to the finals, but as the days went by the two got closer. There were more smiles between the two and innocent touches, and hand holding well in private.

The invasion began during the final match. The Uchiha had caused the sand ninja to bleed, and feathers flew across the arena. Drake and Karin quickly helped release civilians from the genjustu, and started stewarding them to the shelters. Until Karin heard a smooth voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"My, My Karin won't Lord Orochimaru be surprised about this development." Kabuto said with a sly grin on his face.

From across the room Drake noticed Karin freeze, and charged at Kabuto with a kunai. The traitorous medic simply smirked as he dodged the attacks as he activated his charka scalpels. The turning point came when Kabuto stabbed Drake in the stomach with both of his scalpels, and then kicked him away like he was trash.

"NO!" Karin yelled

Kabuto's smirk grew, "So you care about this boy Karin, well don't worry he is simply bleeding to death. I give him a minute maybe two. But you know I can save him. Simply beg me."

Karin glared at the medic, "Don't you dare touch him!" She yelled as she engaged Kabuto in taijustu. The two fought to a stand still until Karin felt a huge charka spike.

The next moment Drake appeared his body completely covered in electrify, and his blue eyes shimmering with power. Stuck Kabuto with a lighting covered kunai and with a mighty yelled shoved as much electric charka into the piece of metal as he could. The result was that the right hand of Orochimaru disintegrated before their every eyes. The only sign a person had been there was the pair of Kabuto's glasses.

At once Drake fell down and began coughing up blood. Karin ran to his side.

"Pills are in my packet, but I don't think there help." Drake giving a small laugh.

"Just shut up and take the damn pills." Said her voice shaking

"You know you really are beautiful." Drake said giving her a real smile.

"I said shut up and take the pills." Karin said her voice still shaking as she found the bottle and started to feed him pills. The red head let out a breath as she felt his charka levels return to normal. But her relief was short lived as she saw that Drake's closed eyes, and he wasn't breathing, she looked down and saw the attack from Kabuto's scalpels. "NO! NO! NO! MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC!" Karin shouted her eyes wet with tears as the battle of the invasion raged around them.

 **For the first time writing, I couldn't decide how to end a story. So I leave it to you the reader. Does Drake live, or does he die? Leave me your thoughts in a review, and check out my other stories. As always thank you for the support.**


End file.
